vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
JQ
JQ is one of the bandit leaders of the multiple opposing bandit groups active in the Kezus Mountains. He makes his appearance in Record of the Blood Battle. Appearance The appearance of a middle aged tanned man in a gray uniform with a deep scar on his left cheek caused by a bullet. As befitting the Frontier, he had an expression as hard and foreboding as stone. He smiles revealing pearly white teeth. Personality A jovial person he has an expression of some one who lives a hard life on the Frontier described as stone faced and foreboding. Talking to him one finds he is upbeat and very capable, able to pass off as a Capital Frontier Patrol Officer. But this being a disguise he is actually a cut throat bandit of one of the most rutheless gang of bandits on the Frontier. He, being leader, takes alot more than being capable and a good leader to head a group such as this. He has an imposing personality and command presence. He seems to be very will full traveling into the Valley of the Salamander when the rest of the group wouldn't dare. He has a voice that is with him at all times it seems. They communicate aloud. The voice seems to be much more imposing and will full and amuses himself at his dismay with snide insults even while giving advice. This voice seems more intelligent and capable than he is and may run things in general more than JQ himself. Biography He arrives as another group of bandits had taken into custody Baron Macula posing as he did as officials from the Capital. The men seeing may have known he was or not but either way were going to dispose of him. The man impersonating Patrol Leader Donnelly shoots him down blowing a hole in his chest. The Baron yells out in protest of such violent and suspicious action and the man using the name Donnelly scoffs saying you just figuring it out now that he is also a bandit and wants to sell the Noble to buyers he has set up already who will pay enough for him and the group to buy half the Frontier up. As he is explaining this his own comrade Cogs shoots him in the heart killing him instantly. As the others dumbfounded by this action yell at him asking what he was doing another is shot. A murderous haze comes over all the other where by they shoot each other slaughtering all but one. The last man says his hand moved on its own...and as he tries to figure out what just happened his opportunity is taken from him as his hand moves again pointing to his head blasting a hole through himself. The Baron astounded by this but not rattled looks over to the first man shot, JQ, by the man who had Donnelly's name saying he can get up now, knowing that he was the one to cause them to kill each other. JQ responds getting up saying apparently he had caused them to. When asked if he was after the Baron too, he responds saying that's right. He had a plant in Satori who told him of the situation with the Baron's arrival there. Gathering his group they head on over there with the Valley of the Salamander unnerving his group where by they took the long way around. He instead went on a head taking the shortest route he could through the valley. Afterward he orders the Baron to come with him but he underestimates the Noble who in a kid like fashion kicks him in the shin and scrambles to the only horse left and gets away. Not particularly left unfettered he is confident he can still get him back eventually. As he ponders this he is hit with a powerful presence that throws him for a loop. The presence is D. Asking who goes there he gets no response from the Hunter who passes by like an angel of death passing era door with a sacrificed lamb blood on the door. JQ turns to the presence a voice that seems to be ethereal asking it if he thinks he can make D kill himself too. the being responds jokingly and with some what a jab at his intelligence saying child's play. He then says let's follow him and ask him to hire him on as the Baron's escort for them through the Valley. He believes he can do it with out much trouble with the capability he exudes. The voice says not to bother as messing around with him would end with both of them dead. The best course of action is to be done for today. JQ agrees begrudgingly, and the voices mocks him saying "clever boy". It's not clear in the story whether his bandit group or some other rival group shows up later in the story. It is clear though that he is not with that group who again pulls the trick of impersonating a group headed by Captain Smith. Powers and Abilities He survives a big gunshot in his stomach that leaves a gaping hole larger than the size of his fist. JQ has the ability to control limbs of his opponents so that they can kill themselves. His body is occupied by a second voice. This voice seems to be the one who can control other people. It may also be allowing his body to be unaffected by having holes blasted through it. It is most likely a spirit who works in tandem with JQ through unknown means. Transportation Cyborg Horse Category:Bandit Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Outlaw